Pathology of the eye, such as optic nerve changes, eye hemorrhages, blood vessel abnormalities and pigmentation, can be detected by an ophthalmologist observing different portions of the eye fundus. Current ophthalmoscope devices photograph portions of the eye for diagnosing retinal diseases and monitoring progression of disease. In addition, current ophthalmoscope devices provide a reference image for future consultations.
Current indirect ophthalmoscope devices are cumbersome and bulky and are not amenable for use.